


Deux cœurs qui se confondent

by Maeglin_Surion



Series: Nuits lecteriennes [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Français | French, Hannibal Lecter in Love, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, One Shot, POV Male Character, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Top Hannibal Lecter, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion/pseuds/Maeglin_Surion
Summary: Petite incursion dans l'esprit d'Hannibal Lecter, sa façon de voir Will Graham et ce qu'il est devenu à son contact.





	Deux cœurs qui se confondent

**Author's Note:**

> Cette version est un peu différente de celle que j'ai posté sur FanFiction.Net, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une seule seconde se délecter autant d'un tel spectacle.

Non qu'il soit égoïste ou narcissique, mais Hannibal Lecter avait toujours cru qu'il demeurerait éternellement seul.

Parce qu'il ne restait rien à aimer en lui.

Parce qu'il était ce que les gens appellent un monstre.

Mais il y avait eu Will Graham.

Cet homme portait en lui une extraordinaire propension à l'empathie.

Il savait mieux que personne comment et à quoi pensait le Monstre, ainsi nommé par les Florentins.

Will comprenait la logique de son _modus operandi_ et de ses mises en scènes artistiques mieux que personne.

Il réussissait à penser comme lui, à voir le monde comme lui.

Ce professeur l'avait immédiatement fasciné et la traque ne s'annonçait que plus intéressante.

Toutefois, les choses avaient pris une tournure aussi grisante qu'inattendue.

Pour la première fois, le Monstre s'était surpris à se dévoiler.

Pour la première fois, il devenait incapable de maîtriser ses émotions.

Ou même sa raison.

Quant à son cœur... il ne lui appartenait plus.

Les émotions avaient toujours été l'un des plus beaux attraits du monde, à ses yeux.

Mais celles qu'il avait découvert au contact de Will Graham étaient d'une transcendance inouïe.

D'un seul regard, Will pouvait le faire frissonner, lui qui parvenait à contrôler jusqu'aux battements de son myocarde.

Ce muscle ordinairement soumis à sa volonté se dérobait dès que Graham liait son regard au sien et frappait fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'ils se rapprochaient.

C'était une sensation délicieuse pour le Monstre.

Il chérissait cet instant qui précédait l'amour, lorsqu'il voyait glisser sensuellement le tissu flou des vêtements pour révéler avec une lenteur merveilleuse le corps qu'ils protégeaient.

Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de voir l'homme qu'il aimait réagir intensément à ses caresses.

Les ombres qui dansaient sur le corps de son amant fou de désir l'enivraient.

Hannibal adorait repousser toujours plus loin l'extase quand il lui faisait l'amour.

Il adorait ce moment où Will glissait sa main fébrile dans ses cheveux emmêlés avant de s'y agripper brutalement dans un sursaut.

Mais ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était ce gémissement impudique qui franchissait les lèvres rougies par les baisers lorsqu'ils ne formaient plus qu'un être.


End file.
